Jack fell for kimiko
by Maxamum
Summary: A jackim fic based on the song fall for you by secondhand serenade. Btw I don't own the show or the song.


**Disclaimer: I do not own this show. At all.**

**My very first ever fanfic/songfic**

**Reviews/critiques welcome**

_Singing is in italic._

* * *

><p>(Jacks pov)<p>

Jack signed as he got up from repairing his jack-bots from the last fight he had with those Xiaolin losers. He just could not stop thinking about her. The way her blue eyes were always shining, the way her raven black hair was usually up into those 2 ponytails. The way her lithe from always...

"Dammit, stop thinking about her," Jack muttered to himself as he started to pace around his lab. "She's the enemy! She always has been since the beginning!"

He then tried to bring up all the bad memories of her. How she beat him during Xiaolin Showdowns, how she always laughed at and humiliated, how sometimes she beat him up just to prove to the other dragons that she's as tough as they are...but none of it was working. Other images and memories just kept jumping in. The way she moved so gracefully, how beautiful her laugh was, even thought it was often directed at him, how great she always looked.

"DAMMIT!"

Jack couldn't help it any more. He might as well face the truth.

"I, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy GENIUS, am in love with Kimiko Tohomiko." He signed. "To bad she doesn't like me back..."

Or does she? He was pretty sure he had seen her wink at him after the last showdown, and he could have sworn he could see her blush whenever the touched each other's hands when going for the shen gong wu.

How was he going to find out for sure though? He couldn't just walk into the temple and ask, he'd get his ass kicked before clay could say one of his cheesy Texan metaphors. He couldn't just try to see if he could chance upon her in a town somewhere, or in the middle of hunting for shen gong wu.

Also how was he going to win her over? He didn't even know if she liked him as much as he liked her!

"Come on Jack, think! How have men been charming women for centuries?"

Then, it hit him! His greatest idea EVER. He ran over to his work bench, tripping over a few robot parts on the ground, and started drawing blueprints.

"If this doesn't win her over I don't know what will," he said as he began to work and plan...

* * *

><p>(Kimikos pov) (2 days later)<p>

Kimiko signed as she started walking through the woods outside the temple. It was late at night and all the other monks had retired to bed. She couldn't sleep at all, and she knew why.

Jack

For some reason she could not stop thinking about that little weasel. About his fiery red hair, his weird(if kind of cute) red eyes...

"Get a hold of yourself girl, he's the enemy, you're not allowed to fall in love with some Heylin wannabe."

All of a sudden, she could here a guitar being strum, and a very familiar voice started singing.

"_The best thing about tonight's that were not fighting._

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying!_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core."_

Kimiko started to walk toward the sound of the voice, as it almost seemed to be directed at her.

"_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind"_

Kimiko pushed her way thought a bush and there she saw the singer, Jack Spicer. He had his eyes closed and was playing what looked to be a guitar he made himself. It look like some sort of crazy steampunk guitar, with different metal bits all over the place. As she looked at the guitar Jack just kept right on singing.

"_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find"_

The guitar wasn't what amazed her though. Jack was singing, and he wasn't...**horrible! **Also, he was singing a love song to HER, who's been his enemy for the longest time. She started walking closer, but also very quietly because she didn't want to disturb him.

"_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start"_

**(nobody's pov)**

Jack knew Kimiko was there, and he knew she was probably staring at him wide eyed or something. Hell, he was just counting his blessing that he hadn't been hit by a burst of fire or something. Maybe he should go buy a lottery ticket considering the way his luck was going.

"_Ohh, but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind"_

Kimiko by that time had just sat down to watch jack sing and play. She still couldn't believe that JACK, of all the people in the world, would be the one to do this for her. She had always assumed it would have been Raimundo in one of his attempts to woo her, but no, it was Jack.

"_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible"_

Jack decided that it was time to pull out the big guns. He pressed a button on his guitar and the suddenly...a stage rose from the ground, with Jack near the edge, with robots, or music-bots as jacked called them, played there instruments making it a huge ensemble just for Kimiko, who and ended up in a seat that popped out of the ground beneath her.

"_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep"_

Kimiko just stared in wonder from her seat. It's like jack had been planning this for days! (which he had been, of course). She just sat in awe in her seat, feeling really...loved at this moment.

"_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find"_

Just as jack was reaching the end of the song, he pressed yet another button on his guitar, and from the stage a giant banner popped out, with the words:

Kimiko, I, Jack Spicer, Boy Genius, Love You.

P.S. i dropped the evil part because i know want to switch sides to be with you.

"_Tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind"_

Kimiko saw this, and her heart just melted. She ran up onto the stage, and stood right in from of jack waiting for him to stop singing.

"_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find"_

Right as he stopped singing, Jack suddenly found a pair of lips crashing into his, and he realized that his crush, Kimiko, was kissing him.

As they both (regrettably) broke away to breathe Kimiko grinned at Jack and said:

"By the way, I love you to, and of course you're welcome to come stay at the temple with me!"

Jacks eyes widened in disbelief, the he started grinning as if it was his best day ever (which it was). He couldn't believe his luck. First he managed to catch Kimiko outside the temple, then she didn't try to attack him when she saw that it was him singing and now he knew that she actually loved him back.

Maybe he should go buy a lottery ticket after all...

* * *

><p>Well? What do you think for my 1st ever fanficsongfic? Reviews critiques and all that jazz are welcome!


End file.
